


Chuck Vs. Weather

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Rain challenge at gossip_girl100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Vs. Weather

It's no secret that Chuck has a love/hate relationship with weather; with nature in general. As prone to whim and chaos as him, it can't be manipulated, no matter how much money and power he has to throw at it.

The Chuck Bass air-conditioned limo isn't just for watching the world walk while he rides, or for hiding from it behind tinted windows. It's for making sure he steps out into it with his hair immaculate, his clothes dry, and only as disheveled as he cares to look.

It's not perfect, but in this game he'll settle for a tie.


End file.
